Henry Wambach
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters | aliases = | continuity = DC Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Greenwich Village, New York City, New York | associations = United States Post Office | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Hellblazer'' #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} is a fictional postal employee featured in comic books published by DC Comics. He is associated with the Constantine line of comic titles and first appeared in ''Hellblazer'' #1 in January, 1988. Biography Henry Wambach was a middle-aged Caucasian male who lived in New York City, New York. He worked as a supervisor for the Greenwich Village branch of the United States Post Office. He was a twenty-year employee in good standing, and had never once violated the sanctity of the U.S. mail. Such a reputation was called into question however, when Wambach took note of an undeliverable parcel that had come in from overseas from the United Kingdom. He felt compelled to open the item, which contained an ornately decorated bottle. Wambach opened the bottle, thereby releasing the essence of a malevolent hunger spirit known as Mnemoth. Henry immediately suffered a violent and insatiable hunger. Running out into the street, he stopped at a food vendor named Gino and ordered six Mighty Mouthful burgers. He consumed all of them as he walked, but this did nothing to help him. In fact, his hunger grew even more ravenous. Henry stumbled into a restaurant and ordered up a large meal. Again, his hunger continued to grow as he ate. He did not even realize that his body was going through the physical pangs of starvation. His skin began to droop and hang off his body. He continued to eat anything and everything he could get his hands on, including an entire steak, which he shoved into his mouth whole, and then a tablecloth. He then began scrambling at one of the restaurant's patrons with the intent of eating her. Finally, starvation overtook him and he fell to the floor dead. Hellblazer, Volume 1 #1 (Jan-1988). Written by Jamie Delano. Artwork by John Ridgway. Abilities * did not appear to possess any skills or abilities of note. Notes & Trivia * * * Henry Wambach is the first character to appear in the ''Hellblazer'' comic book series. * Henry Wambach is the first character to be killed in the ''Hellblazer'' comic book series. * Henry Wambach is the first American victim of the hunger spirit Mnemoth. * Henry Wambach is the first victim of hunger manifestation in the series. * Historically, Henry Wambach died in November, 1988. Although the early stories were meant to take place in real time, the time-slide scale used in comic book continuity comes into play, so it is unclear exactly what year Henry died in. Appearances * Hellblazer, Volume 1 :* Hellblazer #1 See also External Links * References Category:Characters with biographies